I'm Not the One
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: AU. Songfic to 3OH!3's "I'm Not The One." Good girl Mitchie's childhood best friend, Shane Grey is home from his tour with Connect 3, along with his newly acquired arrogance and partying habits. Will he convince Mitchie to join in? Or will her current best friend, Alex have something to say about it. No official pairing, but we all know it's Alex/Mitchie right there in the subtext.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I'm gonna give a few one-shots a… shot (ba-dum-tschhh!) because We Intertwined needs a lot of work, so I'm going to be tending to that in between.**

**Here's an intro to a songfic to 3OH!3's **_**I'm Not the One**_**. This song SCREAMS "one-shot" and it was the plot summary at the top of my "To Write" list, so I decided to just bang it out before it started eating away at my brain. I tried to make this one of those "it's not an official love story, but if you squint really hard, there's a pairing in there" stories, but I'm sure I failed miserably, so I apologize for that. It was worth a try, right? Also, this turned out to be pretty choppy. I had a complete image in my head of how this would turn out in a perfect world, but sadly, this is not a perfect world.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Alex! Alex!" Mitchie Torres shuffled through the cafeteria of Tribeca Prep High School, calling out to her best friend, who was sulking alone at a table.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her excitement quickly dying down at the sight of her frowning friend.

"I've got a stupid meeting with Mr. Laritate after school." Alex scoffed.

"What about?"

"He caught me smoking behind the auditorium during the assembly this morning."

Mitchie's shoulders dropped, "Alex…"

"What are you so disappointed about? You said you were okay with it." Alex tried to defend herself.

"I never said that." Mitchie fixed her posture, "I just accepted the fact that you're going to do it no matter what I say, so I've stopped saying anything."

Alex chuckled a little. She had always thought it was cute when Mitchie got argumentative. Sometimes, Alex would purposely start debates just to see if she could get Mitchie to cock her eyebrow.

"Well, then I thank you for your silence." Alex joked. Mitchie stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"So what were you so excited about before?"

"Oh, I got a call from Shane and he said he and his brothers are finishing up their tour, so they're coming back home for a while. You'll finally get to meet him!"

"Great!" Alex feigned excitement, putting a French fry in her mouth.

The Grey brothers, or Connect 3, became famous before Alex and Mitchie met in high school, so Alex never had a chance to meet them. She was thankful, though, because between what she'd seen in magazines and on the news and how Mitchie never shut up about him, Alex came to the conclusion that Shane Grey was a douchebag. But he was Mitchie's childhood best friend for almost ten years, so Alex would give it a shot.

"He'll be here next week, so I'll make sure we can all hang out ASAP." Mitchie gave Alex the most excited smile she had seen in a long time.

"That sounds great, Mitch." Alex tried to match the excitement. Anything to keep that smile on Mitchie's face.

* * *

**-ONE WEEK AND A FEW DAYS LATER-**

"Ahhh, where is he?" Mitchie wined. She and Alex waited outside of the local burger joint for the rock star to arrive, one more excited than the other.

"It's alright, Mitchie. He's only 5 minutes late." Alex turned to her friend.

"I know, I'm just excited." Mitchie shrugged, "Oh wait! I think that might be him."

Alex looked toward the parking lot and saw a vibrant red Ferrari zooming through, blaring some Connect 3 song. The car made a hard stop in the middle of the lane and reversed itself into an empty parking space. Alex didn't have to see into the car to guess that _that_ was Shane Grey.

Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed discreetly as the driver got out. He came out in dressy shoes, white pants, a white blazer over a black turtle neck, and sunglasses… at 8 P.M.

"Oh geez." Alex muttered under her breath.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelped and ran to the pretty-boy, almost tackling him in a hug.

"Hey, Mitch!" Shane laughed as he wrapped his arms around Mitchie and swung her in a circle.

"Alex, _this_ is Shane Grey." Mitchie introduced the two through fits of giggles.

"Whaddup?" Shane nodded.

"Not much." Alex responded through clenched teeth, "Whaddup with you?" She tried to hold back as much sarcasm as she could, which didn't quite work out, judging by the warning glare Mitchie shot her.

"Oh, you know, the usual." He shrugged.

Alex kept looking at him, waiting for more explanation, but none came.

"_Mr. Personality_," she thought to herself.

The three headed into the restaurant and after 20 minutes of waiting for Shane to finish signing autographs and taking pictures with fans and waitresses, they were finally able to sit down at a booth and order.

"So, Shane," Mitchie started excitedly, "How in the world have you been?"

"I've been great! Just lots of tourin', lots of girls, and a WHOLE lot of partyin'." Shane laughed.

"Yeah, it's all over TMZ." Alex muttered snarkily, just loud enough for Mitchie to hear, earning her another stern look.

"Hey, waitress!" Shane shot his fingers in the air, "Can we get a few burgers over here?" He called out across the restaurant.

For the next hour and a half, Alex sat there listening to Mitchie and Shane go on and on about their old friends and all the great times they've had growing up together. She couldn't blame them for missing each other, but she saw no point in her even being there if she could not participate in any of the discussion. The only good thing about the dinner was that Alex got to spend it sitting next to Mitchie and that Mitchie was not sitting next to the cocky star.

The trio soon finished their meals and made their way out of the diner.

"Hey, does anyone have a light?" Shane called out, patting his pockets.

"I do." Alex reached into her back pocket and pulled out her trusty Zippo that Mitchie bought for her birthday and had it engraved.

"_I'm not condoning_

_the habit, but I know_

_you'll need this._

_Happy birthday._

_-Mitchie"_

That lighter went everywhere with Alex and she always laughed a little to herself whenever she read the face of it. She passed it to Shane, who quickly had a cigarette at the ready.

"Do either of you smoke?" He asked as he brought the flame up to the tip of the stick. Mitchie shook her head while Alex nodded simultaneously. Shane reached back into his pocket and held out the cigarette carton, "Alex?"

"Oh, no thanks. Mitchie doesn't really like it when I smoke around her." Alex politely declined with a shrug. The boy exhaled some smoke away from the group and turned to Mitchie, "Do ya' mind, Mitch?"

Mitchie looked at Alex apologetically.

"Uhh, no. Go ahead." She said, almost eagerly. Alex's eyes narrowed as she saw the clear discomfort in her friend. Shane smiled and gave her a pat on the back before handing the lighter back to Alex.

* * *

"So what do you think of Shane?" Mitchie turned to Alex on the way home from the restaurant. Alex paused, looking for the right words in her head while her eyes stayed on the road.

"He's definitely… something." The words were drawn out slowly and carefully.

"Isn't he?" Mitchie pressed on, leaning back in her seat.

"Has he always been so…" Alex started, making sure to try and not offend her passenger.

"…Flashy?" Mitchie smiled knowingly, "Not really. Growing up, he was actually pretty shy. That's how we became friends in Kindergarten – neither of us wanted to play with the other kids, so we just found each other. When the band started getting popular, his confidence rose and when they got signed, I guess it all just came out. I don't think he's too bad, though. Sure, he's different, but I think the media's been harsh on him. _No one _can be as arrogant or 'badass' as they say he is."

Alex nodded, taking in the words. She was doubted the notion that Shane was actually humble and genuinely sweet on the inside, but was not about to risk her friendship with Mitchie by doing so.

"Thanks for the ride, Alex." Mitchie hugged her friend after the car pulled up to her front door, "I'll make sure that the 3 of us can hang out more often. I think you two are gonna get along great!"

With a wave to Alex, Mitchie started walking to her door. Every time Alex drove Mitchie home, she always, always, always made sure the girl made it safely into the house before driving off.

Once she saw the door close, Alex started the car up again and took a nice, leisurely drive home.

* * *

**Sorry for any errors – It's 3:15 in the morning and I'm too tired/lazy to do extensive proofreading.**

**Okay, So I'm rusty, but bear with me! I'm pretty sure the second part of this is going to be shorter than the first part, but we shall see! The second part should be the easier part, though, since that's the actual meat of the story.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**If you want to keep up with story and writing updates, follow my twitter, ILoveFanFic76!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. I Trust Shane

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. I'm glad a bunch of y'all liked the first part of this story. Here's the second part – SO sorry it's been such a time gap. To try and make up for it, I've made it EXTRA long! What had happened was that I decided to make this story go a totally different way right in the middle of writing the chapter, so you might be able to tell. I don't even know anymore, but all that matters is that it's here!**

**Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

_Over the next month, Mitchie would invite Shane to join in whenever she and Alex would hang out and invite Alex to tag along with her and Shane, much to Alex's dismay. He was arrogant and at times, outright rude, but still, Alex tried to give him a chance. She tried for Mitchie._

_That was until Shane crossed the line._

* * *

**-Present day-**

Alex pulled up to the visitors' parking lot at the hospital and ran into the emergency room waiting area.

"Mitchie Torres!" She practically screamed into the Plexiglas partition that separated her and the administrator at the desk. The woman looked up stoically and reached over to slide the window open, seeming to take as much time as she could. Alex impatiently tapped her foot.

"Mitchie… Torres." She almost snarled through clenched teeth.

The disinterested woman typed a few things into her computer and then looked back at Alex.

"She'll be moved to a room soon when she's finished being treated. You can have a seat until then."

Alex gave her a small, challenging glare before sulking over to a chair and plopping down in defeat.

After 10 minutes of squirming in her seat, Alex's head whipped around after hearing a ruckus similar to the one she had made.

"Hi, where is Mitchie Torres? I'm her mother. Where is she?"

"Connie!" Alex called out, knowing that no help would come any time soon.

"Oh, Alex." Connie sighed in relief. The moment she took a step toward the girl, Alex sprang out of her chair and into Connie's arms, letting a few tears roll down her cheek.

"Connie, I'm so sorry." She cried, "I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I should have been there. I should have protected her."

"No, honey. This is _not_ your fault, you hear me?" Connie gave Alex a comforting squeeze.

"Yes it is. I should have looked out for her. I should have been there." Alex kept repeating herself until her knees gave out and the two sank down to the floor in their embrace.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Over the course of the first month that Shane was back home, Mitchie had made sure he was invited to almost every outing she and Alex planned. Much to Alex's dismay, Shane had a wide open schedule. The two seemed to find each other butting heads a lot, mostly vying to get Mitchie's attention. Every time Shane had something to say, Alex was there to roll her eyes and every time Alex caught Mitchie's eye Shane would do something obnoxiously flashy to bring her back._

_"Hey, Mitchie, I'm having a huge party this weekend. You should come." Shane said excitedly. He looked at Mitchie with hopeful eyes and when she hesitated, he turned to Alex and his smile dropped, "You can come too." He shrugged._

_"Uh, thanks." Alex looked at Mitchie, whose smile grew._

_"That sounds really fun." Mitchie perked up. Her eyes widened a bit._

_"Is it going to be a… 'party'-party?" She asked shyly._

_"Yeah, it is." Shane chuckled, "But nothing too crazy or anything. There'll be soda, too. Don't worry – no one will pressure you to do anything."_

* * *

**-Present Day-**

"Mrs. Torres?" A doctor in a long, white coat walked into the waiting room. Connie and Alex both stood at attention and made their way over to him, clinging to each other.

"We've got her stable," He started in a soft, calming voice, "She's on a mild dose of Valium to decrease her blood pressure and heart rate and a treatment of cold blankets and Tylenol to reduce her fever and hyperthermia. She's going to be just fine, but I'd like for her to stay here the rest of the night and possibly tomorrow."

Connie and Alex both let out sighs of utter relief.

"Can we see her?" The nervous mother asked.

"I'd like to let her rest for the night, but if there are any changes, you'll be the first to know and then you can see her in the morning. In the meantime, why don't you two go home and get some sleep?" The doctor offered.

"Oh, that's okay. I think I'd rather stay here. You know, close."

The doctor nodded understandably and walked away.

"You should go home and get some rest yourself." Connie said, turning to Alex.

"No, no. I couldn't leave you or Mitchie here. I'll stay." Alex shook her head, "I _need_ to be here."

The two carefully made it back to their seats.

* * *

**-Flashback: The Party-**

_"Thanks for driving, Mitch." Alex smiled as the two friends got out of the car after they pulled up to the large 'Grey' house. Mitchie reached up to ring the doorbell as her friend chuckled._

_"There's no way anyone would hear the doorbell over this music, is there?" Mitchie asked shyly. Alex opened the doorway and led a nervous Mitchie in. The smell of alcohol instantly flooded their noses._

_"Wow, they really like to dive into it." Alex looked around the huge living room. She had been to her share of parties, but none in a house like the Greys'._

_"Mitchie! Alex!" Shane sauntered toward the two friends with a red Solo cup in his left hand and a lit cigarette in his right, "Why don't you guys come over for a drink?"_

_Alex shrugged while Mitchie quickly shook her head._

_"Definitely not, thank you." She put her hands up as if to physically push away the offer._

_"Come on, Miiiiiitch." Shane slurred, "It's just one driiiiiiink."_

_"No, Shane. I'm not drinking." Mitchie refused sternly. Shane frowned._

_"Please?" The pop star tried a puppy dog pout but Mitchie was not moved._

_"Fine." He said a bit angrily, "I'll go get Alex a drink, then." Shane started soaking into the kitchen with his head down._

_"I'm getting go talk to him." Mitchie sighed, fearing she had heard her friend's feelings. Alex nodded._

_"Hey, Shane." Mitchie walked into the kitchen shyly._

_"Hi." Shane pouted as he grabbed a cup and poured a mixture of soda and vodka into it._

_"Listen, you're not mad or anything, are you?" The girl fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Shane shook his head._

_"Then what's the matter?"_

_"You don't trust me, do you?"_

_"What?" Mitchie was taken aback, "of course I trust you. I'm just not into drinking."_

_"You know I would never give you something that would hurt you." He said comfortingly. Shane took the cup and started walking out of the kitchen, leaving Mitchie alone._

_Mitchie thought for a moment about what Shane had said. She felt terrible - making Shane think she didn't trust him. Her mind raced and before she could think anything through, Mitchie found herself running after Shane._

_"Wait!" Mitchie called out just as Shane started to get the cup to Alex. Everyone paused, "… I'll take a drink…"_

_Alex's eyes widened while Shane smirked._

_"Alrighty…" Shane said with a mischievous sneer he headed back into the kitchen and gestured for Mitchie to follow him._

_"I knew you'd come around." Shane went straight for the fridge and pulled out soda and vodka._

_"Well, you know…" Mitchie started, "… I trust you."_

_"Smart girl." Another smirk._

_Mitchie took the cup and followed Shane back into the living room._

_"Hey." Alex rushed up to her friend, "What are you doing?"_

_"What?" Mitchie shrugged, "I'm just cutting loose… And besides…" She looked at her childhood best friend, "I trust Shane…"_

* * *

**Well, there it is, guys. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry that it was all dialogue. I'm trying to work on not having so much talking so that the story takes a little bit of a better picture but it might take a while. Anyway if you're still reading this, thank you for your patience and don't think for a second then I'm done with this website.**

**Let me know what you think if you get the chance!**

**And is there any new readers out there, you can follow my Twitter to keep up with story updates. My username is Ilovefanfic76.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
